


(PODFIC) Those Are The Days That Bind Us by S_A_M

by AvidReaderLady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Death of an Unborn Baby, Fae & Fairies, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Feels, Panic Attacks, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Road Trips, Running Away, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: His father wasn’t stupid. He was an officer of the law, trained to look for patterns. He confronted Stiles about werewolves and they shouted and Stiles tried to explain but his father was so, so, so mad, more mad than Stiles had ever seen him, ever in all his life and then his father looked at him and said,“It’s like you’re not my son anymore.”And Stiles broke.





	1. Breaking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Those Are The Days That Bind Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470564) by [s_a_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_m/pseuds/s_a_m). 



Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jzupzt0npnz1az5/Those_Are_The_Days_That_Bind_Chapter_One.mp3)


	2. Strengthening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His father wasn’t stupid. He was an officer of the law, trained to look for patterns. He confronted Stiles about werewolves and they shouted and Stiles tried to explain but his father was so, so, so mad, more mad than Stiles had ever seen him, ever in all his life and then his father looked at him and said,
> 
> “It’s like you’re not my son anymore.”
> 
> And Stiles broke.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0nze1qiktz40r08/Those_Are_the_Days_That_Bind_Chapter_Two.mp3)


	3. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His father wasn’t stupid. He was an officer of the law, trained to look for patterns. He confronted Stiles about werewolves and they shouted and Stiles tried to explain but his father was so, so, so mad, more mad than Stiles had ever seen him, ever in all his life and then his father looked at him and said,
> 
> “It’s like you’re not my son anymore.”
> 
> And Stiles broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the reader: This chapter has several characters with various accents. I've done my best to give a fair representation but beg your indulgence if I don't succeed. It was fun to try at least. :)

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q97cz21awvmxc1h/Those_Are_The_Days_That_Bind_Chapter_Three.mp3)


	4. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His father wasn’t stupid. He was an officer of the law, trained to look for patterns. He confronted Stiles about werewolves and they shouted and Stiles tried to explain but his father was so, so, so mad, more mad than Stiles had ever seen him, ever in all his life and then his father looked at him and said,
> 
> “It’s like you’re not my son anymore.”
> 
> And Stiles broke.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/au6f60o2j8pfly7/Those_Are_The_Days_That_Bind_Us_Chapter_Four.mp3)


	5. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His father wasn’t stupid. He was an officer of the law, trained to look for patterns. He confronted Stiles about werewolves and they shouted and Stiles tried to explain but his father was so, so, so mad, more mad than Stiles had ever seen him, ever in all his life and then his father looked at him and said,
> 
> “It’s like you’re not my son anymore.”
> 
> And Stiles broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/txvqgq5mv31i561/Those_Are_The_Days_That_Bind_US_Chapter_Five.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> MUSIC: "Industrial Cinematic" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/
> 
> ART: Stiles Stilinski wallpaper by mbhenriksen found at http://mbhenriksen.deviantart.com/art/Stiles-Stilinski-Wallpaper-435869706


End file.
